kiwi_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tad and Ben Build A White Castle
What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: No Hassle Castle Oi! Last time I had a chat with the Wizard, he told me 'bout this grand castle where the head Knight lived. It was built on a snowy mountain, high up in the sky! I wanna' build one just like that! Let's search the Jungle for the perfect spot. ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clear out the debris. Tap the ruin to clear the brush. : 00:10:00 Blimey! This is a mountain, innit? I think we should build the castle here! TASK COMPLETE! “I wonder how this castle looks at knight.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Powder Pinch So this mountain ain't got any snow! But the castle the Wizard told me about was supposed to be covered in it. We should see if can find some white powder out in the Jungle and make it seem like it's snowing! ☐ Help Tad search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Collect the snowy white powder. Tap the White Powder to complete. : 01:00:00 Right there! This will work, right? Help me take it back! TASK COMPLETE! “Flake it until you make it!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Snow Idea Its snows here as much as it did in London! But this powder will make it seem like it snows all the time! ☐ Make it look like it's snowing! Tap the White Mountain Castle to upgrade. : 04:00:00 Gor! That looks brilliant! I think the Wizard would be shocked to see how it looks. TASK COMPLETE! “Snow me the meaning of being brilliant.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Ben Gone Too Long I reckon I'm gonna' need some help buildin' this castle on the mountain. We should go ask Ben if he'll give us a hand. He's such a decent bloke! ☐ Ask Ben for Help! Tap the Log Cabin to harvest. 2 to skip Sure, Master Tad, I would love to help. But why exactly are you building a castle on the mountain? But anyway, to build anything on a mountain, you'll need carving tools, mate! TASK COMPLETE! “Tad is always up to somethin'!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Tool Me Once I don't think the time is right to tell Ben or anyone else about our plans just yet! The Wizard told me the time must be perfect. They need to know when they need to know, he says... ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship to find carving tools! Tap the Air Ship to explore the island! : 3 Oi, look! The carving tools Ben talked about! Let's take them back so we can get started. TASK COMPLETE! “Carving the rocks might be the hardest thing I ever do!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Tool Me Twice Brilliant find, mate! These tools will definitely work. I used similar ones on Mt. Shipmore. ☐ Use the carving tools to start constructing the castle. Tap the White Mountain Castle to upgrade. : 06:00:00 Thank you, Ben! I couldn't have done that without you! TASK COMPLETE! “This castle is goin' to be better than that other bloke's.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Good Wall No problem, mate! The next thing we need are strong walls to support the castle. Do you think you can search the Jungle and see if there are any out there? ☐ Help Tad search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Take the white walls back to the castle. Tap the White Walls to collect. : 01:00:00 Oi! Are these it? Let's take them back and see what Ben thinks... TASK COMPLETE! “Life ain't so bad when you are livin' off the wall...” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Good Wall II Yes, Tad, these walls will do just fine. They are rather sturdy, which is key for any foundation! Help me install them, mate! ☐ Install the white walls! Tap the White Mountain Castle to upgrade. : 08:00:00 That's the ticket, mate! I am not sure why you need it, but this castle is coming along brilliantly! TASK COMPLETE! “Will Tad ever tell us what this is all about?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Knock Knock Ben says no castle is complete without an enormous door! Let's have a go in the Jungle and see what we stumbled upon! ☐ Search the Jungle for the castle door! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Take the castle door back! Tap the Castle Door to collect. : 01:00:00 Blimey! This door is enormous! This is a lot bigger than I thought! TASK COMPLETE! “Don't knock the door until we put it on the castle!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Castle Complete A'right, one more thing and this castle will be complete! I hope it'll look similar to the castle of the knights! ☐ Set up the castle door! Tap the White Mountain Castle to complete. : 10:00:00 Wow! This castle is brilliant! I never saw the castle the Wizard told me about, but I can't imagine it was better than this! TASK COMPLETE! “I wonder when the time will be right to tell everyone my destiny...” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=12 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=The Round Table |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.15 |Quest_Date=2013-Aug-06 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.